The Delivery Boy
by speedymans156
Summary: AU, High School setting. Tony is a jock, a band member, the most popular guy in school and a pizza delivery boy. He meets a girl one day on a delivery. This summer might have just turned into something interesting.. Tiva and McAbby
1. Pizza!

Hey Guys! This is my new story, I have been working on the first chapter for 4 months (yeah four months). And I just had to upload it! I came up with this idea when I saw a very cute pizza delivery guy ^^ and then I started to write! I would like to say that English isn't my first language. So there are lots of grammar and other mistakes in this (sorry). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, do you think I would write fanfics? I would make them real! ;)

* * *

**The DELIVERY Boy**

* * *

''Anthony! You are late.. AGAIN'' A guy in mid thirties was yelling. He was standing behind the counter. The phone rang and people were yelling in the kitchen.

''Sorry Mi-ke...'' Drawing out the guys name. ''There was just a chick standing outside my door and you know..'' The annoyed teenager walked further. He was wearing jeans and a shirt. Like every teenager would these days. His jeans were hanging low, and his sneakers were brand new.

''No I don't know! If you come in late again… You don't need to come back, got it?''

''Got it!'' He puts on his famous smile and showed it to some girls who were definitely flirting with him.

''Hey! Get here! Pizza delivery'' Tony directly turned his head.

_No kidding…_

''Got it'' Tony walked over to the counter and grabbed the note that was on top off it. It was a address he had never delivered before. Not that that was something new, but it would give him the change to meet new girls. Girls were more objects to him than people. It was pathetic he knew, but it was his image. The most popular guy in school, team captain of the basketball team and the pizza delivery boy. He grabbed the pizza and threw another smile at the girls sitting at the tables in the restaurant. Normally he would have talked to them but his boss was watching.

''Pizza Hawaii and a Tuna with no onions…On my way!'' He grabbed his iPhone and watched through the list, when he finally got a good song he walked further. Greenday was loudly coming through his headphone. Once outside he walked to were his car was standing. There were a couple of guys were standing next to his car.

''Tony!''

''Hey Sean! How are you man?'' He walked over to him.

''Awesome! Dude is this your new car?'' He pointed at the brand new looking, mustang 97.

''Yeah this is him!'' Tony smiled at Sean and then put the pizza on the passengers seat.

''Wow… So this is were you worked after school for?''

''Yes it is.. So worth it.'' He waited a second and then continued his sentence. '' So what are you doing here? Since it is summer vacation…''

''We thought lets see how DiNutso is doing'' A couple off guys laughed and Tony grinned.

''I would like to talk further guys but… this pizza isn't going to deliver himself so…See you later?''

''Of course, I'll text you about that!'' Everybody said there goodbyes and then walked off. Tony didn't knew half off the guys, even though it was his job to. But he didn't feel like it, he had been friends with Sean like since they were about 4. He started his car and quickly pulled up.

* * *

''Aw come on guys!'' The traffic was stuck everywhere, Tony was yelling at a guy who just cut him off. The pizza was starting to get cold, and Tony was on his way to lose his job. Him yelling didn't help and that the guy in the car started to yelling back didn't help at all. It was a huge file, like everyone decided to go home or to work right now.

Just after 30 minutes he arrived at the address. Tony was praying that he wouldn't lose his job, because it gives him good money. And since his dad didn't gave him any money and he had lost his mother when he was young.

Tony snapped out off his thoughts. She wasn't here anymore and there is nothing that could change that. He focused on the houses that were in front of him. He took off his helmet and grabbed the pizza's out off the box he had installed at the back of his motor.

_Let's see__…. _

David  
3558 Volta PL NW Washington, 222

_Probably some __old man to lazy to get a pizza from the supermarket and warm it up in the oven…_

Tony walked up to number 222 and knocked on the door. Since there was no door bell. Tony didn't look up from his pizzas until he heard the door open.

''2 pizzas, one Hawaii……'''Tony looked up. He was speechless, a beautiful certainly not American girl was standing in the door. She was about regular size and had long brown hair, and you could just drown in those beautiful brown eyes. Tony cleared his throat and took a deep breath hoping that he could find his voice again. What was happening? He had never had something like this. He always knew what to say but right now … ''Uhm where was I ?'' Tony grinned. The girl smiled back and actually blushed a bit.

''2 pizzas, one Hawaii…and then you shut down''

''Yes, of course… and one Tuna with no onions'' Tony glanced down at the note but was actually trying to check her out.

''Are you checking me out?'' Somehow she was very attentive.

''No!'' Tony blushed. '''Well yes…'' He finally admitted. ''Hi, I am Anthony DiNozzo. But my friends all call me Tony'' He stuck out his hand. He couldn't believe he just did that. Especially the hand part.

''Ziva David'' She shakes his hand and threw him a smile.

''Wait, aren't you the exchange student from Israel?''

''If that's how they call it here in America… yes''

''Your English is very good if I may say so''

''Of course you can'' They laughed and then heard someone yelling from living room. ''How much is it?''

''It's on the house, never mind. If I am honest they are probably already cold. _Damn traffic'' _Ziva laughed.

''Well thanks then. Speak you later?''

''Definitely, and thank you for choosing our service'' Tony showed her his famous smile and she walked inside again. She gave him a quick glance and then closed the door. He grabbed his iPhone again and walked away with the biggest smile ever on his face.

_This summer is going to be great!_

Somehow Tony was actually wishing that the school year already had began. Perhaps they share classes together? He almost jumped in his car and drove back to the restaurant. But he didn't mind, because today couldn't go wrong anymore.

* * *

Tony came running into the restaurant his music still playing in his earphones. Mike was looking very mad. Tony turned off the music and walked up to him.

''DiNozzo! That's it you are 30 minutes away for 1 delivery!? You are fired!''

''Please Mike, No I need this job!'' He was literally on his knees. Tony had his begging face, which was hard to say no to. After long hesitating Mike spoke again.

''Fine, last change'' Mike snapped.

_That went easy…__hmm to easy…_

''But we are having a new guy, and you have to train him.'' Tony stood up so that he was face to face with Mike again.

_There you go! __Train? What the hell?_

''You know showing around and stuff how to speak against costumers''

_Yes because that is what I do the best, seriously__._

''Sure… If that's it.'' Tony shrugged.

''Oh and you are going to pay for that pizza that you just gave away without letting those people pay.'' Tony shrugged and gave him the money from the pizza he just deliverd.

_How does he know about that?_

A guy came walking from the toilet and came their way. He was wearing a button up shirt and dark blue jeans. But still on the first sight: Geek. Tony could see that he was trying to be different then he would usually do.

''Tony, this here is Timothy. You are going to be stuck with him the rest of the week so make the best out of it.''

''Great'' Trying to hide the sarcasm in the one word he managed to get out off his mouth. Mike walked away and Timothy just stood there watching Tony. When Mike was finally out Tony sight he turned to Timothy. ''Alright listen up Probie… wait what was your name again?''

''Timothy McGee''

''Probie it is.'' Tony grinned ''We are going to have so much fun together… wait aren't you dating that goth girl on our school?''

''Her name is Abby and yes I am'' Tim smiled. ''How do you know that?''

''I my friend, I know everything… well about what happens in school'' _Damn image_. Actually if would still work on his image he wouldn't be talking to a geek. His 'friends' would declare him crazy.

''Aw you mean like Gossip Girl!'' McGee directly regretted that he just said that. Abby made him watch the show but he thought it sucked. And Tony well… Tony could use it against him, which would probably happen since he is the most popular guy in school. And then the whole school would know it. _Yikes_

''I am just going to pretend you just didn't said that…'' Both standing uncomfortable at the opposite of each other.

''I heard that you are going to Ohio State University next year'' McGee was trying to give the conversation another wending.

''Yes leave this all behind…'' Tony smiled at that thought. Start all over again that would be great. ''So what are you going to do?''

''Well I still have a year to go after next year but after that MIT''

''I figured you for that kind of type'' They both laughed. ''Let me show you around'' Tony walked away but noticed McGee not following him. ''Probie! Get your ass here!''

''It's Tim or McGee you can chose, just not Probie me'' McGee was almost begging Tony. Tony enjoyed it and decided to go a step further.

''Whatever McG''

''Lets just get this over with'' Tony grinned and they walked away.

* * *

By the end off the day McGee knew everything about the job. Which was actually not that much, but he did learn that if you are sneaky you can have pizzas for free. According to the Tony, who was about to lose his job. Tony was nothing like McGee expected, and at the end the day he came to the conclusion that he might actually like Tony in a friend way. Normally Tim didn't make friends this fast but Tony was already more like a brother to him. McGee had seen Tony as a player, girls lover, popular at school but didn't expect him to be like this. It was about 8 o'clock in the evening and they hadn't eat anything since that afternoon. Which was weird for Tony.

''I am hungry'' Tony was wining. McGee grinned almost telling that he was feeling the same. ''Lets borrow something from the kitchen''

''Borrow means giving something back after you used it. What you mean is more like stealing''

''Whatever McSpoiler, look do you want something to eat or not? And by the way I know the people in the kitchen for almost 3 years. So they give me free food'' Tony even used his hands to explain Tim that it was okay to get some pizza for free. He was making wide gestures with them.

''Well if you put it that way'' They laughed and then walked off to the kitchen. This summer was going to be different. That Tony could tell.

* * *

''I have to say that was one of the best Pizza's I have ever eaten!'' Tony said with a big smile on his face. ''I would actually like another one'' Looking around as if to see if there was a pizza within his reach.

''Are you kidding me?''

''Yeah! Well.. No actually. You wouldn't believe the kind of crap they sell from this kitchen.'' Tony threw him a smile and McGee laughed.

''Let's get back on the track''

''And by that you mean…?''

''D-e-l-i-v-e-r p-i-z-z-a-'s'' Spelling it out for Tony.

''Right.'' Tony gave him a smack on the back off the head and walked out off the restaurant.

''Hey! What was that for?'' McGee rubbed the back off his head.

''For asking a stupid question!''

_If you ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer_

McGee stayed silent and just stood there for a second thinking. Tony was actually right, but he couldn't do anything about it that he didn't figure it out himself?

''Probie!''

''Yeah Boss!... ehh… Tony!'' Tony smiled as he heard this. He was never going to let him forget that ever. McGee looked painfully away and knew that he said something wrong. But hey! The world wasn't stopping. So he walked after Tony and jumped in his own car. This was going to be a long summer.

--

''We… are … finally… done'' McGee was very tired and couldn't even get the words out off his mouth. He and Tony had been driving all day around, and since they already had been in a couple off fights McGee really was trough and through tired. McGee got out off the car and started walking of to the restaurant. Tony closed his car and followed Tim. They walked to the counter where Mike was still standing. Tony even thought that he hadn't moved since that afternoon.

''Did you guys deliver the last pizza?'' Said Mike without even looking up at them.

''Yes we did Mi-ke'' Tony said with little annoyance in his voice. Mike looked up.

''Alright, you are done. Go home. See you tomorrow.'' He wasn't a men with a huge vocabulary. Or who liked to speak that much.

'' See ya Mike!'' Tony said while walking to the exit with Tim right after him. Tim nodded to Mike as saying goodbye and continued walking. All of the sudden Tim stopped walking.

''You do have a car… right?'' Said Tony while he opened his car with a questioning look on his face. Tim looked up at him.

''Ehm… well..''

''You don't ''

''Eh.. no.. well technically not.. ''

''Which means?''

''I.. wrecked it'' Tim looked down to the street, playing with a stone that was laying on the street. ''last week. That is why I have to get money for a new one'' Tony walked up to him and gave him a hug, which was the last thing that Tim expected.

''What kind of car was it?''

''An Audi TT-S''

''NO WAY!''

''Yes, brand new. Man.. what a car. It was white, with leather seats'' Tony's mouth was hanging very low.

''I am sorry man.''

''Me too'' Tim looked up again. ''Could you.. perhaps give me a ride?''

''Sure!'' Tony pointed to the seat next to him and got in the car. ''Just one question''

''Alright''

''Where the hell did you get the money?'' Tim smiled and they drove off.

* * *

I hope you liked it, if you did? Please leave a review I need to know rather I should continue this story or not ;)  
Have a nice day!! xx


	2. Meet the stars

Heey guys! Sorry for the long wait.. I had school and my life is turning into a bad As The World Turns (No I am NOT a fan). So anyway here is a new chapter! It is a bit short but I hope you like it! By the way _GREAT HOLIDAYS_ everybody!

* * *

''Ziva? Who were you talking to?'' An Older men watched Ziva walking into the room with 2 pizzas boxes in her hand.

''The delivery boy. He goes to the same school.'' Ziva said as she put the pizzas on the diner table ''Oh and the pizzas might be cold Gibbs''

''Great'' Gibbs was a men of a few words. ''Do you know where Abby is?'' He said while reading the newspaper from yesterday. He actually never read the newspaper from that day, didn't have the time.

''I am guessing in her room'' Ziva looked around, when she was sure that Abby wasn't there she talked to Gibbs again. ''I'll go and look for her.'' And she walked upstairs. She walked into Abby's room and came to the conclusion that she wasn't there. She walked further in the room and saw her sitting on her balcony.

''Hey''

''Hey'' Ziva walked up to Abby and went to sit next to her on the balcony.

''What are you doing?''

''Looking at the sky'' She said talking very soft. Not looking up at Ziva.

''May I ask why?''

''Because!'' Abby said. ''It is beautiful! You can look at the clouds when it is day and at the stars when it is night''

''I used to watch the stars at night''

''Why not anymore?''

''It reminds my to much of my sister'' Ziva said while also watching to the passing clouds. Which she was sure from that one of them looked like a dragon_. Creepy_

''I'm sorry''

''Don't be, it is not like you can do anything about it'' Ziva said while actually with that question, Abby had hit an painful point in Ziva's memory. Not wanting to think about it anymore she looked away.

''Right.'' They both continued to look at the sky.

''Abby! Ziva! Dinner!'' Gibbs was standing at the bottom off the stairs, trying to make them come down and eat.

''We'll be there in a minute!'' Abby answered.

''Sure. It just that the pizza IS already cold. Just so you know.'' Gibbs said while walking away from the stairs. You could hear that because the sound off his voice was slowly fading. They heard Gibbs mumbling something a couple off seconds later. They knew that they probably had to go downstairs.

''We should go and eat'' Abby said.

''I'm not really that hungry'' Ziva said while standing up from where she sat.

''You never are, are you?''

''Well, not really actually..''

''Ohh, believe me after thanksgiving you'll eat''

''That's like 6 months away!''

''So?''

''Never mind'' They both laughed and walked to the livingroom where they found Gibbs already sitting at the table.

''I am hungry, so come here with that pizza!'' Abby looked into the boxes and sniffed in the air the two delicious pizza's where giving. ''Where…is…my…vegetarian…pizza?'' As almost if to cry knowing that here pizza wasn't there.

''Uhmm… there only came two'' Ziva said defending herself.

''That is the second time this month, we are going to change from restaurant!''

''No!'' Both Abby and Gibbs looked weird at Ziva. Since she was almost screaming that they shouldn't do that. ''It's just… I did got it free… so if it happens more we are actually earning money from them''

''I can live with that'' Abby said, much to Ziva's relieve. All she wanted, was to see Tony again..

--

''Now seriously dude. How did you get the money?'' Said Tony with a little annoyance in his voice. Most of the times he would have probably got something out off someone quicker. But probie, uhm, McGee was different.

''Tony. I am not telling you.'' McGee was actually enjoying that it annoyed Tony that much. It was just so much fun to do.

''Fine'' Tony decided to give up, he would find it out later.

''Glad we agreed about something'' McGee said with a grin on his face. ''Turn here to the right''

''Alright''

''Number 4… almost there.'' McGee said while looking around trying to figure out if they had already past his house because of the argument. ''Tony slow down! We just past it!''

''Ugh…'' Tony stepped on his break and started to drive backwards.

''What the HELL are you DOING!''

''Well driving didn't you just see that?'' While he pulled up and parked into a free space to park his car.

''Tony, you are unbelievable.''

''Ow you should know'' Tony said with the sarcasm dripping off of it. McGee stepped out off the car and grabbed his bag out off the trunk. He walked to his home and grabbed the keys. But he forgot something.

''Thanks for the ride'' said McGee trying to sound really thanking. ''See you at work… tommorow''

''Nice to meet you Probie!'' And with that Tony drove off with a big smile on his face.

_Oww he doesn't even has a clue yet.._

--

Tony drove for over 20 minutes till he found the way to his home. McGee's home was hard to find but it was even harder to get out off the place as well. After searching for the right exit for almost 10 minutes, he found it.

As Tony locked his car and walked to the door, he took a deep breath. Preparing what he was going to find this time. He had seen his dad and his 'lover' sleeping on the couch once, in which he reacted to walk away and went to sleep with a friend. The next day they had a fight, but it was nothing compared to the other fights they had. Also when his dad started talking to Tony about his mother in disgust, they were definitely fighting.

Tony opened the door and closed it soft, not wanting to wake up his dad. Just so that wouldn't be, be able to fight again. He walked past the livingroom where his dad was laying on the couch a bottle off whiskey in his hand, half empty. Tony walked through the long hallway, till he was meet by the door off his room. He smashed it closed just to let his 'dad' know that he was home and he let himself drop on his bed. He put on his headphone, making himself relax. Within minutes he was sleeping, dreaming about Ziva literally the girl off his dreams.

_Baby, I can't reach the stars without you_

I won't even try cause I know it wouldn't work

'_Cause you, you are the reason they are shining_

_Just let me be with you…_

_Then the stars will shine for us_

_And no one else…  
_

Tony woke up with the sun shining on his face. He still had his clothes on from yesterday, as he expected. He normally did on saturday's, he looked at his clock and directly fell asleep again. This time it was about the song he heard while he was dancing with Ziva at promnight, he had never heard it before... He woke up from his sleep again and dragged himself to his desk, he needed to write this down.._.  
_


	3. A run would be great

Here is chapter 3! I know I am not a regulair updater but believe me, I write when I can ;). I'm not be able to update soon since, well my next two weeks are going to be hectic again! But that is not an excuse. I just found out that I didn't include Jenny in this story! Which sucks, but I'll find something. Also someone sent a review with in it if I was going to continue.. Yes I will! Sorry I couldn't pm you :(**  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again?**

* * *

''Tony…'' Tony heard his name, but he didn't react. ''TONY… Wake up!'' Now that his name was being screamed at him, he made an exception.

''What?'' Not wanting to actually get up and greet the day.

''Wake up you ass hole. It is 6 o'clock, you have to go to school''

''Are you kidding, me it is SUMMER!'' Tony got off his bed, the anger in his voice. And he didn't hear his dad even calling him as hole. He was almost used to it.

''In the 18 years that you are my kid I finally wake you up one time… And you get angry'' his dad said, the way he said it you would have felt sorry for the guy. But you have no reason to.

''It is summer! Get out off my room! And by the way dad I am 17!'' Tony yelled back and pointed to the doorway of his room. '' You know what I'll be out off this house by the end off the day! Here, isn't that what you want?'' Tony said as he stormed out off the room. He walked through the hallway right to where he clothes were.

''You are not leaving this house! You got that?'' His dad screamed as Tony stormed out off the room. ''You.. are.. not.. leaving'' With all off the anger you could hear in his fathers voice, Tony just wanted to scream. It was going his whole life like this. Since the day his mom died. He grabbed a suite case out off his closet and started throwing his clothes in it. He grabbed a pair off shoes which stood under his clothes and walked back at his room. He walked past his father who was still screaming at him. But Tony had closed himself off from the world, as he walked past his father it felt like the world was going in slow-motion. He closed his eyes for a second just hearing the silence. When he was in his room he grabbed his school books, his iPhone and some other important stuff. He had no idea what he was doing, but everything better than home right?

''O yeah? Well look at me'' Tony grabbed the suit case and walked out off his room. He forgot something, he walked back and grabbed his guitar and put its bag. ''I'm a grown up Dad, get used to it'' His voice began to get soft, as if Tony wanted to cry. But he kept going. ''I'm going to the vacation house, in the woods. I'll stay there for 4 weeks, after that you can come and talk if you are feeling like it. If I'll need anymore clothes or other stuff I will get it when I know that you aren't here.'' And with that he left his house. He grabbed another 2 pair of shoes and his jacket before he threw the door close. _What the hell did I get myself into.._

* * *

''Abby…'' Ziva got up and went to shake up Abby ''Abby.. Come on the sun is rising!''

''Get away'' Abby said while actually hitting Ziva. Ziva looked at the clock and figured that since it was 5 o'clock Abby really wasn't going to wake up.

''Fine, I'll just go out and go for a run''

''You do.. that'' From the snoring coming from Abby's direction, Ziva knew that Abby was sleeping again.

Ziva walked over to her closet and grabbed some clothes. Then she walked into the bathroom where she lay the clothes down. She turned on the shower and let the cold water hit her body. Memories were marching through her head. All of the memories she had put away somewhere just came out. She snapped back to reality and turned of the shower and put on her running gear. A run would do her well.

* * *

Tony parked his car infront of the vacation home. It had only been a 15 minute drive but it felt like an eternity. He grabbed his stuff from the trunk and walked inside the dropped his bag on the floor and took a quick look through the vacation house. He walked around to see that the house was taken well care off in the last years. As far as he knew there hasn't anyone for years.

_He probably hired a maid or something… And after that he slept with her… Nahh probably not..Yeah right_

With his mind going to places he had never known, he grabbed the remote from the cd-player and plugged in his iPhone. He picked out a song and turned the volume way up. After that he walked to his suit case and started unpacking. He found the master bedroom and put the bag he had there.

_It starts with pain, followed by hate  
Fueled by the endless questions, no one can answer  
A stain, covers your heart__  
Tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer_

Tony stopped for a minute listening to the lyrics and dropped everything he had on the floor.

_Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_  
_I don't believe this world can't be saved  
How did you get here and when did it start  
An innocent child with a thorn in his heart  
_

He walked to the living room again and went to sit on the couch, he felt like his energy was dragged out off his entire body.

_What kind of world to we live in_  
_Where love is divided by hate  
Losing control of our feelings  
We all must be dreaming this life away  
__In a world so cold_

''_All right that's it. Show's over_.'' He said to himself. '_'A cold shower and a run will help. I'll just drop by the grossery store, cause there ain't any food in here. Maybe meet some hot chicks, get a couple off phone numbers.._''He hated himself for thinking like this, but it was the only thing that worked.

He dragged himself from the couch he almost felt on a couple off minutes ago and walked to the bathroom. It was small but everything he needed was in it. Once he was done letting the cold water stream down his body, he got dressed again. When he walked out off the bathroom he noticed how beautiful the bungalow actually was. It was made from woods, probably hand built. He grabbed his running shoes and the keys from the bungalow. He putted his shoes on and walked out off the house, into the woods. He had been here since age was a little child, so he knew all of the pads in the woods. He walked past this amazing lake and saw that there was an old man sitting on a pier next to his house. But he continued walking, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

''One tea, please'' The guy behind the counter nodded and began to get Ziva's order. Ziva looked to her left side and found 2 guys totally checking her out. She gave them a small smile and got her tea from the counter. She grabbed the tea she wanted and walked out off the Starbucks. She found herself followed by one of the guys, but continued walking to the park. It was one off the places she found peace, plus when she didn't want anyone around she went there. She had been in America for almost 3 weeks and she found this spot very fast. She walked into the park, and found herself staring at a bird sitting in a tree.

''Did you know that the owl is the only bird which is be able to see the difference between blue and other colours?'' Ziva didn't knew who was standing behind her, so she decided not to turn around. But then she knew where the voice was coming from. She turned around and found him.

''Tony right?'' She hid her excitement in her voice, and was trying very hard not to blush.

''Yes'' Tony said while nodding. He showed her his 1000 watt smile.

''How are you?''

''Not so good, but thanks for asking anyway''

''Is that one off the reasons that your shirt is soaked?'' Tony smiled at her, and then looked down. Yes, his shirt was very soaked.

''Well, long story. Short version is…'' Tony looked around, he hesitated to speak again. ''Why don't we take a seat first shall we?''

''Let's'' She said while feeling her heart skipping a beat. Tony walked to the closest bench which there stood and went to sit down. Tony scrapped his throat and hesitated talking for a second. Because he had only met her once, but he felt so damn connected.

''Well, my mom died when I was young…'' Ziva looked at him like he was a sick puppy, and he knew it so he didn't look up. ''And my dad is an alcoholic and is trying really hard to make me miserable. And you know what? He is doing a hell off a job'' He said while smiling after it, not an happy smile but a forced one as if he whole life was a joke. _It is actually… _

Ziva gave Tony a worried look, this boy was a mess and he knew it himself. But why couldn't you see it from his outside? He looked like he was happy and like he had no worries. But Ziva knew better now. She wanted to help him, but she had no idea where to start. She didn't even knew the guy! ''I'm sorry, Tony''

''Don't be'' Tony smiled and put his hand on hers, he noticed it himself and pulled it quickly away. When Ziva felt his hand she blushed, and she wished that he hadn't taken it away. But he did… She saw him blushing. ''It's not like you can do anything about it'' They both laughed. ''Well, that's enough about me. Tell me about you!'' Ziva looked him in the eye and they both watched the other side automatically. They talked for a little while, till Ziva's phone rang. It was Abby being worried about where she was. She told her that she would be back in half an hour and hung up.

''That leaves us half an hour…'' Tony looked her in the eye, at that same time she turned to him. He was stunned by the beauty of her face, and began to close the gap that had formed between them. Ziva did the same, as if they were sharing thoughts. But then Tony's phone rang. Tony quickly stood up and grabbed his phone angry. ''What?'' He snapped. He hung up and looked at Ziva and laughed. ''Can you believe it that at 10 o'clock people can dial the wrong number'' he laughed nervously.

''So what were you telling me about again?''

''That I can kill you with a paperclip in 17 different ways'' Ziva said with a smirk on her face.

''No way'' Now Tony was the one smirking.

''Try me'' He stopped smirking immediately.

* * *

Hope to see you next chapter! Ow by the way I can't wait untill Ignition and.. Flesh and Blood! I can totally see Tony's face when he finds out his dad is going to be involved! Let me know if i should include Jenny in this story ;) Let me also know what you thought off the chapter.

**xxx** speedymans156


	4. Flirt away

''Aw come an! Can't you stay?''

''Well, as much as I am having fun with you Tony. No'' Ziva saw the disappointment on his face and quickled replied again. She really wanted to stay with him, get to know him better. But.. she had promised Abby to go shopping and she really couldn't back out again. ''You know what, Abby and I are going shopping this afternoon.. maybe you can come with us?''

_Well if that is what it takes to be with you…_

''Sure! Definitely!'' Tony laughed at her.

''What?'' She smiled even though she didn't know about what.

''I, well… Didn't figure you for someone who likes to go shopping'' _Bad DiNozzo bad…_

_I know!_

''Well, me neither but Abby forced me to go.. Since the second I arrived in America she wanted to go shopping. And I really need some new clothes..''

''Okay! I see you this afternoon then! O wait! Who, what and were exactly?''

''That will be Abby, McGee, me and you…'' She saw Tony a bit blushing ''at the shopping mall.. I have actually no idea where that is. Perhaps we can get you a ride?''

''Or we drive down there and let Abby & McGee drive alone?'' He said smirking.

''Hold on. How do you know McGee and Abby?'' Ziva said with a questioning face.

''He works at the restaurant. He's a delivery boy, just like me. And as I recall he has a girlfriend named Abby. So just fit the puzzle together and you get this!'' Tony said while trying to get the sentence out without laughing. Just as he realized something ''Damn he doesn't have a car'' He saw the disappointment on Ziva's face. Maybe she was just that into him as he was in her?

''Oh! She can borrow Gibbs's car! I'm sure he will agree, because he can't say no to her.''

''We can try?''

''Great idea!''

''I have my moments'' He said while he saw Ziva laughing in the corner of his eye. ''So I'll pick you up then? The address where I delivered the pizza right? I say about 1 o'clock?''

''Yes, Abby has told me to be there at 2. Which means we have an hour before we go shopping!'' Ziva said with small smile on her face, making Tony feel awesome. She already had him, and he had her. They both knew it. ''I see you this afternoon then. Bye''

''See you this afternoon Zee-vah'' She gave him a last smile and she began running to her home again. _Home? Where did that came from?_

* * *

What a girl..

Tony put his earphones in again, and also started running. He had already falling in love with the most amazing girl in the entire world. And he only just met her… His life could only get better. Right?

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home_

_  
Believe me I won't stop at nothin  
'__To see you so I've started runnin'_

_  
All that I'm after is a life full of laughter__  
As long as I'm laughin' with you_  
_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
'Cause I know there's no life after you_

Tony felt a smile falling over his face, and het started running again. Going to his now so called 'home' and spent the afternoon with the most beautiful girl in his life._  
_

* * *

Alright here is the deal guys. I probably not gonna make this year at school, so I will have to do this year over. Which I don't want to! So I'm gonna put everything to everything to get over anyway! That's why I haven't been be able to update cause I was learning about Newton and Darwin. Right now I am sick at home, that's why I am be able to update. Also my parents won't allow me to use my computer during my practice exams... I'm SOO SORRY guys :( But life doesn't likes me at the moment. That's why I have a short update for you. And I hope you guys can forgive me :) I will update... just not soon.. again

xx Lesley


	5. What to do for a pair of jeans

''Where are those damn jeans..'' Tony threw everything out off his suitcase, desperate to find his favorite pair of jeans. He didn't know why he was so hectic, he had never been that way before. But it just took him a second to realize that it was because he would have a so called 'date' with the most beautiful girl in the whole world. He didn't know how she was feeling, was it a date? Did she see them as just two friends hanging out?

_O my… Where was I again? Oh right, Jeans!_ _I'm pretty sure I put those in first… Pretty isn't going to get me far is it?  
_  
Then it hit him. He had put them in the dryer yesterday before he went to bed. The dryer… home… where his dad was. He wanted those jeans really badly. It were his 'lucky' jeans as he called them. Whenever he had a date, which wasn't to often giving himself a confession about that part, he would get her to kiss him. And Tony really thought that it where just the jeans. He didn't have that much self-confidence, it might have looked like it but that was just a _show_ . Tony tried to focus again and before he knew it he had his shoes back on and was ready to go to his so called _home_ again. His dad shouldn't be home anymore. Shouldn't. It wasn't actually about the jeans but just so that he could get some more stuff. And maybe check on his dad. He couldn't believe himself.. he hated the guy so much! And he wanted to 'check up on him?' He grabbed his keys and jumped in his car. Almost slamming the door against his leg. Which he hadn't pulled in the car just yet.

_O boy… Where did I get myself into…_

He said to himself with a sad smile on his face. He just couldn't help but laugh at himself.

* * *

''What am I going to wear! UGH!'' Ziva was storming through her room. She had never had this before just not knowing what to wear. She knew why that was for sure. But still, she had been on dates before and yes she dressed up for that but she always knew what to wear. Ziva heard a knock on her door and quickly pretended nothing was wrong. Except it was. Gibbs came slowly walking in her room holding a glass of cold ice-tea.

''What's wrong?'' He said trying to make Ziva face him. But she refused to look at him. ''Come on Zee'' She looked him straight in the eye.

''I'm not sure Gibbs…''

''I am.. You are in love''

''I'm NOT!'' Ziva said while directly turning red. She grabbed the glass from Gibbs's hand and started drinking, but she didn't stop until the glass was empty.

''Yeah you are'' Gibbs said while smiling. ''Believe me I know how you feel, you are now in the you've-just-met-him-and-don't-know-what-to-wear-for-a-almost-date-fase. Guys have that too you know. Even I had that when I met Shannon.'' He still had a small smile on his face. Before she knew it he had already walked away before she had noticed it, he was a pro in that kind of thing. Ziva laughed and let herself fall on her bed. She closed her eyes and started imagining Tony.. in his trunks. _Crap… _It was a lot worse than she thought.

_Alright, how about this red summer dress… no.. this is harder then I thought… How about my new green summer dress.._

Sunken in her thoughts for a long time now, she didn't notice Abby coming in. Which was a new thing for Ziva.

''Ziva!'' Abby said while walking into the room with a huge smile on her face and a caff-pow in her hand.

''Hey Abbs! I need your help.''

''Spill'' Abby sat down on the bed and prepared herself for what Ziva was going to tell her within seconds.

''I don't know what to wear for our shopping afternoon. In which case I just realized that I haven't asked you about..''

''About who? What? And where?''

''You know the delivery guy? His name is Tony and I ran into him today and asked him if he wanted to join us this afternoon'' Abby squeaked and hugged Ziva tightly. Ziva who didn't understood what just happened just hugged Abby back. ''What's with the hug?''

''First of all you never asked why someone hugged you, it's a sign of care. And second of all you're in love.'

* * *

_Get your head straight… Just relax… Here we go_

Tony walked to the front door and stuck his keys into the lock. But just when he wanted to turn it he heard a noise coming from the house which supposed to be empty. Tony dived and ran to the bushes at the side of the pad which walked too his door. He tripped over some big twigs and fell really hard. But instead of feeling sorry for himself, he stood up and ran to the back of his house. He could hear his dad coming out off the house.

''Hello? Anyone there?'' Senior said with a low voice. Tony could see a small part of his father and saw that he was still walking in his bathrobe. He could also hear he was drunk. Which made Tony realize why he was sneaking around his house instead of just walking in. ''Listen you son of a bitch… I have a gun inside!''

Tony continued walking down the house, on his way to the garage. He silently pulled the door open, from which Tony always had a key underneath the doormat. Just in case he needed to get in the house late and probably needed a ladder to get him up to his room. Instead of just walking into the house, he used a ladder. Can you believe it a ladder? Senior wouldn't believe it as Tony would walk in at 4 am in the morning. _Ah, who am I kidding right? He doesn't give a shit about me._

Tony grabbed the ladder and put it against the garage, from that point he could just hop into his room. If the window was open. Luckily for Tony it was and he smoothly slipped into his room. Once in there he grabbed as many things as possible, clothes, cd's, _yes people still use those these times_, even his clock had found a place in his bag. But then came the big finale or _grande finale _as he would call it… his favorite pair of jeans. He had to pass the living room before he could get his hands on that washing machine.

He threw his bag out off his bedrooms window, just in case he would have to make a quick exit. He mentally prepared himself and stepped slowly out off his room. He closed the door and almost crawled pass the bathroom. The tension was killing him, just not enough too actually kill him but still… enough to make him go crazy. He heard his old man singing along with an song from Sinatra. Tony loved this song, well not anymore now.

He also remembered that Senior was drunk, which could put him in a dangerous situation. Tony was literally crawling now. _Maybe that military-thing-camp last year wasn't that bad at all. _He thought as he crawled his way to the cleaning room as he called it. Just three more meters…. He could still hear his old man singing. Suddenly he hear something else a door moving or something but with that his lights went out.

* * *

I haven't updated for almost 6 months now? At least.. and now I'm letting you hang on this cliff-hanger? I know I'm Evil ;)

I would Apologize for the long hiatus but.. it's a sign of weakness. And now I would probably bore you with the fact that my life sucks and that I have to re-do my year at school.  
But that would definitely bore you to death ;)

But here it is! I worked hard on it and I really hope you liked it.

And it's true Reviews are Love! And I could really use some love right now ^^  
Thank you for reading my story. I will update soon, promise!

Xx Lesley (speedymans156)


	6. Headache

_Hey guys! I promised a soon update.. so here it is! There have been a couple of family issues over here that's why it's only up now. It's because my mom was suddenly rushed into the hospital. But I really loved each and one of your reviews! Thank you all so much!_

_Big shout out for: Abbylover18, Betherzz,_ _Michelle1623,_ _brittanydelko4ever! Am I forgetting someone? Sorry if I do!  
And the anonymous reviewers! Thanks! _

_

* * *

_

_He also remembered that Senior was drunk, which could put him in a dangerous situation. Tony was literally crawling now. __Maybe that military-thing-camp last year wasn't that bad at all. __He thought as he crawled his way to the cleaning room as he called it. Just 10 more feet…. He could still hear his old man singing. Suddenly he hear something else, a door moving or something. But with that his lights went out._

* * *

''Wow he is very young for a intruder'' A female voice was being introduced in the room.

''Ah, well they start young…'' Senior said his voice only soft in that room because he was still in the one next to it. ''and I can't remember what else I wanted to say there'' He gave her a dinozzo-smile, which made the woman laugh like a little girl. _Damn that guy has much impact on everybody. _Tony could hear in his sub-consciousness that someone else was entering the hallway where he was laying. This was not how he had planned to spent his afternoon. And he was definitely planning on staying long in that house. But since he was still pretty much out he couldn't do anything.

Then senior started speaking again, he had entered the hall way that was for sure. He had stopped singing. And Tony could hear him kneeling down, by the cracking from his bones. Senior slowly grabbed Tony's right shoulder and pulled him on his side and then let him drop on his back. ''That is going to be a hell of a bump on his head'' _Are you kidding me? He doesn't even see it's his own freaking son?_

''Wait… I recognize that face…'' The blond gave Senior a nervous look. ''I know it… hang on… just… uhh… ow! It's my son'' Senior started laughing nervously. This must be the worst state his dad ever had been in, even when he had became abusive. More physical then mental actually, but not recognizing his own freaking son. _That's it. _''Come on Amy let's lift this little bastard in a chair'' Tony was forcing himself to open his eyes. Unsuccessfully. _Maybe if I would just sleep for a couple of minutes that would be okay right?_

Tony had no idea how long he was out, what he did knew was that he had to be out of that house as soon as possible. Who was Amy? Another one of those sluts his dates was with for a day or so? _I have to wake up and get the hell out of here.. Hey Ziva! What are you doing here? Dear god, I am hallucinating. _

With all of his strength Tony pulled his eyes open, finding two people sitting in one chair pretending to be a couple of teenagers. He tried to stood up but his head was exploding from threw legs of the couch and slowly pulled himself up. Tony took just two steps before he was collided with the ground again.

Making a lot of noise, his old man finally looked up to check up on him. But instead of rushing to the 'crime scene' he just continued doing what he was busy with. Making out with a girl he had only known for possible 3 days.

Tony decided he needed to stand up again, by supporting himself to the table that was in front of him. Or was it above him? It was very hard for him to keep things apart because his head was exploding. The door… where is the damn door… He found the door with some effort, and made his way through the hall way.

''Where do you think you are going?'' Senior was standing right behind him, giving Tony a firm pull on his shoulder. Tony turned himself around preparing for something to say. But he just couldn't, he watched the man in his eyes trying to find something that wasn't really there. A sign of love. Tony pulled himself out off the grip from his dad's hand and started walking to the laundry room. ''Hey! I am talking to you!''

He grabbed the laundry basket containing his stuff and continued walking to his own room. Trying to make a quick exit. His dad was still walking behind him and Tony had the urge to turn around and sell the guy a punch. He might be 17 and in top shape but he couldn't fight a 40-year-old. Especially the one which is named 'dad' in this story.

''Hey! Listen you little bastard'' Again he tried to turn Tony around by pulling at his shoulder. But this time Tony dropped the basket and pushed Senior away. Senior, who was actually kind of shocked that his son was turning against him, just stood there as he watched Tony picking up the basket again and walk to his room.

Tony was happy when he found his room. He grabbed another big bag and furiously put everything in it. He didn't want to think about how his life sucked and how much his head hurt so he decided to think about the little things that dragged him out of bed every morning. _Ziva._ Just thinking about her made him want to…. Without finishing the thought he watched at his phone. _11 missed calls: Abby Ziva, shopping, this afternoon .. ow crap_

* * *

''Just hang up Ziva'' Abby gave Ziva a sad look, but still in a tone that made her hang up immediately. _He isn't going to come.. _

''Why do I have the feeling he is in trouble or something?'' Ziva

''Tony is always in trouble'' Abby gave her a small smile. ''Now! Let's go shopping!''

''Yeah let's go shopping''

''Just forget about the guy alright? How about we go to that new shop?''

''Sure'' Ziva wasn't even trying to sound exciting, Tony wasn't going to be there.

* * *

_Sorry if it's was a bit angsty. But again I will promise to update soon (& perhaps a tiny bit longer)! I have some serious inspiration here… Thanks for reading!_

_Xx Lesley_


	7. A phone call

Yes, it was weird to think that he might actually call me back. I mean, I had only met the guy twice. But there was something in his eyes that told me that he was different. At least I thought that. He just proved me wrong. I called him 11 times! 11. I mean come on! You can at least have the decency to pick up one time. Ziva her thoughts were running through each other, not sure what kind of emotion would be appropriate in this situation. Maybe he had a good reason for it.. Maybe his mobile was stolen? That's just lame.

''Ziva.. ziva?'' It took Abby a lot of power to get Ziva to listen to her. They had been in the mall for almost an hour now and she knew that something was wrong with her. She just couldn't get through with Ziva. She was lost in her thoughts. ''Ziva'' McGee was starting to worry about Ziva as well. She just wasn't herself.

Ziva finally looked up, she really was absent. ''Yes, what's up?''

''Just checking to see if you were still there.'' McGee said with a small smile behind it. Ziva tried to do the same but the second he looked away to check up with Abby the smile was gone.

''You know what guys. I'm not feeling that good. I think I will go home. McGee could you drive me?'' Abby knew she was lying. Damn well. Ziva always hid her emotions and this was just another lie to herself.

''Ziva, I know that, that Tony guy is bothering you. So what that he didn't call back. Guys just don't do that right away!''

''I do after meeting someone..'' McGee said trying to get into the conversation.

''Yes, Tim but you ARE different from most guys'' Earning a laugh from McGee and Ziva. ''Okay, I got you at least smiling! Come on. Get over him. Let's… get a ice cream!''

''But Abbs you don't even like ice cream.'' Ziva said.

''Yes, but for you I would do anything. Including eating that very disgusting, way to cold and dirty freezed milk.''

''Okay let's get some ice cream then''

''There you go! Now I just need to see a smile on that face'' Ziva tried her best to smile but she knew it wouldn't look even close from real. And deep down she knew Tony was doing this for some reason she didn't know. But she really wanted to.

* * *

With a lot off pain Tony finally made it home. He almost ran over a couple of classmates as they didn't wait for the green light, but that really wasn't his biggest problem. And well, he didn't run them over so that was good. Before he knew it, he was there. It was easy for him to call this home, the small cozy bungalow was a place he practically grew up. He felt more home in the forests then anywhere else in the world. And he was sure that laying with Ziva in his arms was a small piece of heaven. Not that he would ever know, because he screwed up again.

Once home he grabbed the grocery from his backseat. He actually forgot he had been to the supermarket at all that morning, but it was a nice surprise when he remembered it. No man can live without coffee and coca cola right? And surprisingly he had an first aid kit with him as well. He somehow knew it would come in handy some day. Tony put the stuff away in the fridge and grabbed a glass. He poured some beer in it, alcohol was also his way of trying not to drown in his thoughts. Even though he was only 17 he had been drinking for a long time. Not to much really, just a beer sometimes. Probably something he had picked up from his old man again. Realizing his head was killing him he stumbled to the bathroom searching for some painkillers. Finding some, he took 2 and a swig of his beer. He found himself a sleep on his couch soon searching for his happy place somewhere in his dreams.

Tony woke up 2 hours later, his head still pounding. Grabbing his painkillers again he went to sit on the couch again. He put on the tv and put on his foot, until he realized it wasn't working. _That's just Great!_ As any teenager would these days he stepped over to his laptop which he had taken from his old room and checked his messages on his iPhone. _7 missed calls Ziva… _ _Right! That is was what going on before my dad broke my skull. Should I call back? She will just say that she doesn't know who I am or something.. WORTH TRYING!_

Tony nervously picked up his iPhone again and started dialing her number. Weird how you can memorize someone's phone number after a day right?

''_Ziva_'' He could hear her voice again, it was being picked up from earth and being led to heaven.

''_Hey Ziva it's Tony_!''

''_Hi_'' Ziva stood up from her table where she almost tripped over her own chair just trying to get away. She earned a lot of attention from McGee and Abby all of the sudden. Since those two were doing other things (McGee trying to get Abby to eat a ice cream for instance) she didn't mind being interrupted at All. And especially by Tony.

''_Listen Ziva I'm sorry for not calling you back. I had some problems with my dad and I would Rather not go into that discussing further…_''

''_It's okay Tony. I know you didn't call me back at purpose, you don't have to explain. Just know that when you want to talk, I'll be here''_ Ziva could feel Tony smile through the phone and she knew she was right. Because where Tony was standing the world just became a great place to be.

''_Can I make it up to you? Say… a nice dinner at Joe's place tomorrow evening? I really need some painkillers otherwise you would have no fun at me at All!_'' Ziva chuckled at Tony's comment she wanted to hide how happy she actually was, but she knew she was a bad hider at emotions. '_'Is it okay if I pick you up around 7_?''

''_Sounds great! See you there Tony''_

''_Cool, see you there Zee-vah_'' And he hung up the phone. This week might actually started taking a good turn.

Ziva turned around to see Abby and McGee stare at her. ''What?''

''Girl, you are in baddddddd'' Abby said as they all laughed.

* * *

So, here it is. Six months of not updating and this is what you get. I hoped you guys liked it, loved it hated it? Tell me about it. It will help me to write better. I AM going to update sooner. Thank you all for your support and for those who sent reviews and alerts, it gives a good feeling. Thank you.

Xx Lesley


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello! It took me a long time to find where I wanted to go with this chapter.. but this came out. Hope you'll like it. I think this might be the chapter with the actual date and something with Tony meeting Gibbs. But you are just going to have to read to find out! Get ready for some tiva-ness =)_**

**_Disclaimer: No I don't own NCIS or Tiva. Crap.  
_**

* * *

Ziva turned around to see Abby and McGee stare at her. ''What?''

''Girl, you are in baddddddd'' Abby said as they all laughed.

* * *

Tony entered the drug store just as his iPhone began to play it's ringtone telling him someone was calling him. Toxic by a Static Lullaby told him that whoever was calling, was a stranger. At least according to his mobile.

''_Tony!_''

''_Tony! It's Mike, listen you need to work tomorrow night. McGee came down with a col_d _or a virus or something, anyway he's not coming in_''

''Sorry Mike..I really can't_._ _McGee you are so dead''_ Tony saw his world collapsing before his eyes but he wasn't going to let Mike ruining his day. ''I haven't been feeling so good lately.. and I was just down the drug store to get some painkillers. I hit my head yesterday against the table. Really, really painful. You have no idea. So I can't go Mike! If you want me to live after today.. Don't make me work and I mean… there are so many other guys that are willing to give up their only free Saturday night! Come on MIKE don't do this to me_._'' Tony knew he was crossing more than one line, but he'd rather got fired then not spending an evening with Ziva.

''_Fine.. I'll call someone else. Next time you don't come, you're fired''_

'_'You like me to much for doing that_!''

''_Try me._'' With that Mike hung up the phone and Tony mentally head slapped himself for talking to his boss like that. But he wasn't going to let this date get postponed or something. Tony continued to walk through the drug store until he found some painkillers. Luckily he was wearing an New York Yankees cap otherwise people would have seen the huge bump on his head. And he was not ready to be confronted with that just yet.

He grabbed 2 boxes of painkillers, knowing that he would need some over the next few days. Tony walked to the counter where he was helped directly. He could feel the staring from the cashier as he grabbed some money out of his pocket. ''There you go''

''Have a nice day sir'' Tony gave her a nod and a small smile. The girl nodded back sympathetically as if she knew what he was thinking. He pulled his cap lower as he walked out of the drug store, he really felt like everyone was staring at him.

_Drug store, check.. _

Tony walked to his car which was parked in front of the building. All he needed to do this day was making preparations for their date.

* * *

_Date night_

Tony quickly jumped in the shower, he should have known that taking an nap before his date with Ziva was a bad idea. Thanks to some bug on his iPhone, the alarm didn't work. Can you believe it? The thing cost a fortune and it doesn't even work properly. He ran into his room with only a towel around him, pretty much still wet from the shower. Tony grabbed some boxers and almost tripped as he tried to put them on. He stood there in front of his closet found his darkest jeans and grabbed an baby blue shirt. He needed to get ready. And fast. Tony was running against the clock as he put some gel in his hair.

Tony grabbed his car keys and threw some stuff in the backseat. He was prepared for tonight, that was for sure. Realizing he forgot his college jacket he ran inside again and locked his door. Tony jumped in his car and quickly left, he was going to pick up Ziva.

A small 15 minutes later he stood there in front of her house, nervously he pushed the small button next to the door that would make some noise and tell the people that were living in the house that there was some by the door. Or easily said: a bell. He heard footsteps coming towards the door as he took a step backwards. What he didn't expect, was an older man.

''Can I help you?''

''Hello, sir.. I am here to take Ziva on a date'' The silver haired man motioned him to come in and Tony followed him. ''I shall introduce myself, I'm Anthony DiNozzo Junior. But everyone just calls me Tony'' He showed a grin as the man remained silent. Tony was really starting to feel uncomfortable now. Just as he was going to speak again, the man moved.

''I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs. But you are just going to keep it on Gibbs.'' Tony nodded.

''Gibbs, nice name'' Tony was trying to make an conversation and Gibbs just sat there looking at him.

''How old are you?'''

''Seventeen but I'm turning eighteen in 4 months Sir! I mean Gibbs''

''What kind of job do you have?''

''I'm still in school of course but I'm the football quarterback and also the leader of the basketball team and I'm in a band'' Tony slowly worked himself through the list. It was very impressing when he actually thought of what he achieved but Gibbs didn't seem to take it that way. ''But for a job, I work as a pizza delivery guy in the weekends and sometimes through the work. It pays good.'' Tony showed a smile and he could swear he saw Gibbs grinning, but that moment was quickly disappeared.

''I was a quarterback myself some time back…'' Just as Gibbs was telling Tony a story, Abby came storming down.

''Dad, stop asking Tony silly questions.'' Abby looked with an intriguing look at Gibbs who walked up to her and got his hand through her hair.

''Take good care of her Tony. Or you won't live long enough to…''

''DAD!'' Gibbs smirked as he walked to what looked like the door to a basement.

''He's nice'' Tony said not sure if he should smile or look frightened.

''He is nice! Just not when new guys are around, believe me you came out pretty easy. He actually seems to like you.''

''Thank you for the information Abby, I thought I was going down for a second. Wait. This is his liking to people? How does he react if he doesn't like you?'' Tony didn't believe Abby.

''Let's just say that he has a gun and you should take good care of Ziva, she's like a sister to me. She should be down in a second by the way'' Abby was looking extremely happy, almost as if she was going on a date. Tony smiled for what looked like the 100th time that day and couldn't stop grinning.

_Thank god, it's both ways around!_

Abby looked like she was going to ask a question as he saw Ziva walking down the stairs in the corner of his eye. She was wearing an simple pair of jeans and an low cut shirt. It's was so simple, but it made Tony's head spin like he had never experienced before.

''Hey'' Tony said putting on his DiNozzo smile.

''Hi'' Ziva was blushing heavily as she could feel Tony checking her out.

''Shall we go my-lady?'' Ziva nodded and gave a final hug to Abby.

''_He is so into you_!'' Abby wishpered in Ziva's ear.

''_Abby! Shhhh.._'' They both laughed and Tony who didn't knew that they said just laughed along. With the result of making the girls laugh even harder.

Tony opened the door for Ziva and waited till she walked outside before closing it again not failing to give another wave to Abby who was still grinning like the cat in Alice in Wonderland. He made an quick jump and came right next to Ziva again. He opened his car door and let her go inside.

''Thank you, Tony'' She gave him a smile that made his heart stop.

''You are welcome Zee-vah'' He closed the door and quickly walked over to the driver seat.

As they arrived at the restaurant a lot of stories had been shared in the car. It felt like they knew each other for years, they chatted away like old friends. They didn't even pay attention to the radio, however they had discussed bands and singers, their conclusion? Best male-singer: Bruno Mars, best girl-singer Taylor Swift, although Tony hadn't really agreed with either of those but Ziva was talking about them so he made it like he knew who they were. _Wasn't he from that No matter who you are song_? Ziva freaked out the second she heard it _It's Just the way you are! Tony! How could you not know that? _ Into which he had no idea what to say leaving them laughing so much the tears were running down their faces. He also explained what happened with his father and how his skull was almost broken. He was still recovering from the hit obviously.

''Well, that was quite a ride!'' Said Ziva

''Yeah it was'' They both quickly dried their eyes which were wet from the result of the happy tears.

''Tony where are we?'' Ziva didn't recognize the building she stood for, but she knew for sure that this wasn't _Joe's place._

''This is _The Sea Sight_, I worked here a couple summers ago as a dishwasher'' Ziva laughed at the idea of Tony being covered in soap and dishes that weren't cleanable. ''That really isn't funny Miss David and the worst was it didn't pay that good. Don't ever work as a dishwasher in a restaurant!''Ziva shrugged and Tony realized how easy it was to make her laugh.

They walked into the restaurant and the host walked them to their table. It was a very cozy restaurant and it wasn't that busy either. It was just _perfect._

The waiter insisted to pull Ziva's chair for her but Tony was way to soon for the guy to even ask it. They had an table by the window, giving them an lovely view on the sunset.

''Surprise!'' Tony still had the huge smile plastered on his face.

''I really didn't expect this, you should have told me Tony then I would have dressed nicer!'' Ziva said as she realized that this was actually an very expensive restaurant.

''You already look perfect Ziva, no dress is going to change that'' He said in her eyes, feeling that he was blushing heavily while saying it to her. ''And don't worry about the money. It's obviously on me!''

''No Tony I can't let you do that!'' She almost looked shocked as he said it to her.

''Listen, I asked you out. So, I'm paying okay don't worry about it'' He grabbed her hand to re-assure her. ''And we are having fun right?''

''Yes, we are'' He was stroking her hand and she was very aware. Enjoying it of course.

''See! Don't worry about it, _your worth every penny'' _Luckily she didn't hear the last part.

Their dinner was served very soon, both enjoyed the meal and dessert was next. They had been talking for almost hours now but still they didn't seem to get enough from each other. Tony couldn't believe how amazing she actually was, he hadn't been be able to find a single flaw on her. Ziva on the other hand had no idea what a great guy he was until now. She never thought that fairytales existed but this came pretty damn close to reality for her. There dessert was served and to their surprise it was just one huge ice cream.

''I guess they forgot the other one?''

''No they didn't, I told them we would only need one when I was on my way to the men room''

''I didn't figure you for a sharing type''

''Normally I wouldn't, but this is different'' Tony said as he grabbed an spoon and kept it in front of her mouth.

''So you are going to feed me now?'' Ziva said laughing as he slowly put the spoon in her mouth. Ziva did the same thing and grabbed an spoon and kept in front of his mouth. The bowl was soon empty much to their disappointment. Tony walked over to the waiter and payed the bill.

They walked outside feeling an the cold wind running by them. Tony saw Ziva shiver and he walked towards his car and he opened the trunk. Ziva was delighted when he came back with a hoody.

''Here you might want this, it's getting cold''

''Thanks Tony, you really are a gentleman'' She said giving him a smile and put the hoody on.

''Do you want to go for a walk?''

''I would love that'' She said as they started walking, she slowly reached for his hand. He took it quickly and gave he a squeeze.

They walked on the beach and he had told her that it would feel great if she would take of her shoes. So she did, now they were both walking barefooted along the ocean with the moon shining above them. They just stood there for a moment just watching the sea collide with the sand. He had an blanket with him and he lay in on the ground. Tony mentioned Ziva to sit down and he went to sit next to her.

''Tony'' She said as soft as she could.

''Yes, Zee-vah?''

''Tonight was perfect, thank you so much''

''You are very welcome'' And Tony put his arm around her waist pulling her close to his body. _She could never be close enough_ She put her head on his shoulder the exhaustion suddenly hitting her. She could feel he wasn't watching the moon anymore but her.

''What's on you mind?''

''You are so beautiful'' Ziva blushed and she put her hand on his cheek. Then she slowly closed the gab between them, letting her lips linger on his mouth. It was sweet and romantic not to mention the passion that was put in that simple gesture.

''You know, I could get used to that'' Tony said as he was grinning like an idiot.

''Oh really?''

''Yes'' but this time he put his hand on her cheek and gave her a long kiss.

''I can't believe I have to say this, but we should go home. Abby might get worried''

''Let's just say it's not Abby that I'm worried about.'' They laughed as he pulled her up and took the blanket with them. They stepped in the car stealing a last kiss from each other, before Tony pulled up and bring her home. _They could definitely get used to this_

_

* * *

_

**_Ah! You liked it? =]_**

**_I realized how you guys must have felt because there was only angst in this story so I decided to make an epic turn. Yes, I realize that there is (probably) no beach in wherever this story is placed. But it's fanfiction right? Oh and about his head, well it kind of is gone because I couldn't write it in the story.. so sorry._**

**_So, what was your favorite part tell me! I shall try and put more of that in the chapters. Please review! Thanks for keeping track with the story guys._**

**_Xx Lesley_**


End file.
